Tell Me You Love Me
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: After embarrassing Steven. Tori feels used. Jade feels annoyed. They kiss.


**Love What's Wrong**

"Byeee Steven" Was all that was heard in a dark room with only a little light coming from a computer screen that had blue eyes staring at it looking annoyed, annoyed that she was for someone reason mad at this Steven guy.

_"Figures Vega would be stupid enough to date another loser."_ The blue eyed black and green haired girl thought to herself and looked at the time that said 5pm. Thinking that she should go over to Vega's house to rub in her stupidness in her face. Jade smirked and closed her laptop and left it on her bed and grabbed her keys and left her black wall papered room.

It only took her about 10 minutes to get to Vega's house. Jade stalked up to the door and huffed and knocked then waited and no one answer so she knocked again and still no answer. Jade knew Vega didn't have any plans today because she said so at lunch. Huffing Jade pulled out a credit card and moved it to the door lock, after about 30 seconds the door click and she walked in and see all the lights where on, meaning someone was home. Jade heard a noise upstairs and sneakily walked up there and ended up at Vega's door. She heard a noise that sounded a lot like crying. Something clicked in Jade's head and she pushed open the door hard and Vega jumped up wide eyes stained with tears. Jade slammed the door shut.

"Jade!" Tori yelled surprised trying to wipe away her tears, not wanting Jade to see them but it was to late Jade seen them and grabbed Tori's hand that was whipping and the tears and Tori squeaked in surprise and looked at Jade and was surprised to see anger flash threw her eyes. She wasn't sure what the girl was so mad about.

"Vega. Why are you crying?" Jade looked at her harshly and Tori fidgeted for a bit then bite her lip and turned away from the cold stare.

"Please leave Jade. I can't entertain you today." Tori said still looking the other way. Then she felt Jade let go of her wrist and figured she was leaving but when she looked up Jade was just staring at her waiting, waiting for what Tori wasn't sure.

"Vega this is your free pass so spill." Jade said folding her arms. Tori didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew she was clinging to Jade and crying and what was even more surprising was that Jade held her back and patted her head. The head patting was weird but she figured Jade didn't really know how to comfort people so she let her continue with it.

"Why do guys just use me? The only guy that was good to me was Danny but I don't want to be with him. What's wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this?" Tori sobbed out still clinging to Jade. Jade not sure how to cheer up, said something only Jade could.

"Eh you just seem to date stupid people." Jade said and started to shrugged but realized she couldn't because Vega was clinging to her like a monkey would a banana.

"That's not really comforting you know." Tori said still holding on to her.

"What do you expect Vega? I don't comfort anybody." Jade said sounded annoyed. Hey she tried, give her a break.

"But me.." Tori whispered but Jade heard and huffed and rolled her eyes. Tori looked up into Jade's blue eyes and smiled a little. Jade looked down at and into Tori's brown eyes. Then suddenly Jade leaned down and kissed Tori. Tori to shocked to do anything just stood there then seconds that felt like minutes Jades lips were gone and so was Jade. Tori stood there confused looking at her open door then heard a car drive off. Tori finally coming to her senses touched her lips and sat down on her bed, thinking that she needed to talk to Jade.

**LINEBREAK**

_"What the hell!" _Was all the Jade could think of as she sped home far away from Vega. Her grip so tight on the stirring wheel that her fingers where turning white. Jade pulled into her driveway and rushed into her house slamming the house door and ignoring her father who was saying something to her but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone and think.

"I can't believe I did that. What is wrong with me? I hate her!"

"Maybe because that's how I use to comfort Beck, yeah that's it." Jade denied nodding her head after her rage fit. She would just ignore Vega and forget it happened. Yep it will be all good.

But little did Jade know that Tori wouldn't let it go till she had answers.

**SCHOOL**

Jade walked in Hollywood Arts late looking bored and annoyed as ever. After leaving her locker she walked past the janitors closet and was suddenly pulled in.

"WHAT THE HELLL!"

"Shh Jade! Its me Tori."

"Ughh what do you want Vega! I'm late." Jade huffed looking away from Tori with her arms crossed and Tori sighed.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." Tori said and blushed a little.

"We don't need to talk about anything, It was nothing, I'm just use to comforting Beck my bad."

"Jade you know-"

"Forget it Vega!" Jade half yelled and turned and left leaving Tori even more confused and a little annoyed that Jade wouldn't talk to her about it but she just sighed and left for class too.

**CUT**

**So its only short because I didn't know if I wanted to post this or not. I had this in word pad for months and was going to make it super long but didn't want to waste my time if no one would read it lol. SO yeah or someone can have this story and finish writing it lol.**


End file.
